stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phoenix-X (series timeline)
This series timeline clarifies how the chain of episodes, fan fiction shorts and spin-offs that were based on, or connected to, fit into the Star Trek universe. Flashbacks, flashforwards, or acts of time travel are included. :All mentioned episodes, series, or fan fiction shorts are considered part of continuity. 1879 * **"The Links' Traitor" :Parts of the episode are a flashbacks of Daniel's past into this time period. 1983 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"The Links' Traitor" :The episode jumps to this time frame very briefly. 2003 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Occurrence, Part I" :At the end of the episode, Sub Zero is sent to Earth to guard the Omega bomb. 2004 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"The Timeship" ::The episode jumps to this time period, where the Phoenix-X crew are in search for Trunks. 2234 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"The Links' Traitor" ::The episode jumps to this time frame very briefly. 2292 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"The Tilonian System" ::The episode briefly flashes back to this year. 2344 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Occurrence, Part I & II" ::The episode jumps into scenes of Kayl on Narendra III in this time-period. 2368 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Mirrorlyness!" ::This episode briefly begins in this year. 2370 *''The Recruited'' 2371 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Mirrorlyness!" ::This episode briefly jumps to this year. 2372 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"New Beginnings" ::This episode briefly begins in this year. 2374 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"The Links' Traitor" - The episode jumps to this time frame very briefly. **"Experimentalism" - This episode briefly jumps to this period in a flashback. **"The Tilonian System" / "The Tiloniam System" **"Jello Cubes **"Deep Wormhole 9" **"Find Voyager? No Problem" **"Flortarios III" **"Secret Shuttles, Part III" - This episode jumps back to this time period. **"Missed the Mishap" **"Cookies" **"Crash Bandicoots" **"The Cloud Aloft" 2375 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Home, Part I" **"Deal" **"Home, Part II" **"The Bajoran Trove" **"Bio Level 4" **"Pure Evil" **"Betrayal and Honour" **"The Links' Traitor" **"Warfare" / "Secret Shuttles, Part II" - This episode jumps to this time frame, taking place within Warfare. **"The Bermuda Triangle Effect" **"Retrieval" **"Liquids Everywhere" **"Subspace Racing" **"Guinea Pigs" **"Factors of Humanity" 2376 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"The Return of the Borg" **"Experimentalism" **"Christmas Special" **"The X Continuum" **"Fight, Part I" **"Fight, Part II" **"Fight, Part III" **"Identity" 2377 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Vengeance" **"Casio" **"Secret Shuttles, Part I" **"Secret Shuttles, Part II" **"Secret Shuttles, Part III" **"Secret Shuttles, Part IV" **"The Invisible Enemy" **"Loyalties, Part I" **"Loyalties, Part II" **"Food for the Labyrinth" **"The Nega'Jem, Part I" **"The Nega'Jem, Part II" **"Ghost Face Killah" **"False Management" **"Jumpers, Part I" **"Jumpers, Part II" **"BaKardi Slang" **"Phoenix Restoration" **"Displacement Syndrome" - This episode starts in this time frame. 2378 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Omega" **"Afterdeath" **"Mosquito" **"Avalon Battlefield, Part I" **"Avalon Battlefield, Part II" **"Killing Spree" **"Crystal Method, Part I" **"Crystal Method, Part II" **"Destiny's Revenge, Part I" **"Destiny's Revenge, Part II" **"Destiny's Revenge, Part III" 2379 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Occurrence, Part I" **"Occurrence, Part II" **"Alien Interference" **"Particle Mechanics" **"The Cash Flow" **"Responsible Delinquent" *''Star Trek: Resurrections'' 2380 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' - "Possible Regret" *''Star Trek: B'Chnah'' - Stardate 57012.4 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' - "Land Wars" *''Star Trek: Tsunami'' *''Star Trek: B'Chnah'' - Stardate 57038.9 *''Star Trek: Hijinx'' *''Star Trek: Parallels'' *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Departments" **"Civilization" **"The Timeship" **"Power Levels" *''Star Trek: Immortal Coil - It is merely speculation that Star Trek: Immortal Coil took place in this year. The actual time-frame for the series is not stated. '' 2381 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Dimensions" **"The Shadow Maneuvers" **"King of the Iron Fist Tournament" **"New Beginnings" 2382 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Mirrorlyness!" **"The Deterioration" **"A Tholian Encounter" **"Temporal Doom! Part I" **"Temporal Doom! Part III" **"The 47's" **"Spider Agencies, Part I" **"Spider Agencies, Part II" *''Star Trek: Crucial'' 2383 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Halloween Special" **"Transphasic Meltdown" **"Life 2" **"Broken Pieces" **"These Aren't the Voyages..." 2384 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Fantastic Method" **"Forbidden Crossing, Part I" **"Forbidden Crossing, Part II" **"Forbidden Crossing, Part III" **"Remnants" 2385 *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' comics **"Secret Engine, Part II" *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Displacement Syndrome" 29th century *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' **"Temporal Doom! Part II" 36th century *''Star Trek: Vitality'' See also Category:Lists Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X